Diamond High
by EveDragono
Summary: Evellyn Odile is an exchange student from the Aether. She is the new girl to a Surface World High School. (oh boy high school) She will make friends, enemies. Find love, learn, and go to a Prom! :D But just like her, not everyone is fully human at school, what dark secrets will she uncover?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! EveDragono here! this is a story that is based off of my experience on a server. It's of course, though, alterred to make is realistic and to add more of a plot. Enjoy!**

Minecraft High

Chapter 1: The Exchange Student

Teens swarmed the halls of a High school, some were fighting, some were talking, some were running toward their classes. But amidst the crowd we zoom into a nervous new girl looking around at the chaos. She had pale skin and wavy silvery blond hair. It fell to her shoulder blades and hid some of her face. She clutched the straps of her backpack. Her name is **Evellyn Odile**; she is an **Aethian** exchange student. Her sky blue eyes had tints of hazel in them, a bit unearthly. She wore a light blue short-sleeve blouse, and bell-bottomed dark blue jeans, top it all off with creamy white sandals. But what gave away she wasn't from the surface world was the fact that her blouse dipped low in the back- to reveal a small pair of white feathery wings on her upper back. They were about the sizes of footballs- it would be immpossible to fly with them.

"Hi!" A female voice said in her ear. Evellyn gave a start and turned to look at a very beautiful teen girl. She had luscious, wavy, blond, hair that fell to her back. She had slightly tanned skin and bright blue eyes, A pink tank top that said "I (heart) Waffles" with khaki shorts and grey sneakers. "Hello there!" she repeated, and smiled a row of white teeth. "Are you lost?" "Geh! Elleo-" Evellyn stopped short, remembering surface folk don't understand **Feathery. **She made put up a hand to say "wait a moment" and swung her bag to the ground. The friendly teen waited patiently as Evellyn bent over and rummaged through her back pack. Some people stopped and stared at her feathery wings, others walked by her calmly; there were other "not fully human" creatures at the school as well.

Finally, Evellyn pulled out a head-set. The head set had both headphones and a microphone. Kind of like an Airplane pilot. She set it on her head and tapped the microphone that was close to her mouth. This was a translator, even though Evellyn understood English, she couldn't quite speak it yet. "Hello," She said through her microphone. The girl smiled, and didn't show any sign of distaste for a girl with a head-set. "My name is Evellyn, I am new here." Evellyn continued nervously. She had a beautiful voice that could have been called "Angelic." The girl laughed. "I see that! I am Hearo (Hee-air-oh), where are you from?" "I am from where surface folk call The Aether." Hearo blinked in wonder, and smiled. "Wow cool! Are you an angel?!" Evellyn had been warned of this question. "Sort of, yes," she replied, her microphone made her sound like a voice through the telephone. "Cool!" The girl squealed.

"Hearo, do you know where the Principal's office is? I need to get my schedule." "Of course," and Hearo beckoned Evellyn to follow her. Evellyn zipped up her bag, and swung it onto her shoulders. The oak wood floors creaked under their wait. Evellyn felt eyes lay on her, even though her bag covered her wings. She even saw some boys looking at her in THAT kind of way. Her pale cheeks flushed a light pink. They finally arrived at a large wooden door. A sign beside it read; Principal's Office. Hearo looked like she was about to say something when a bell interrupted her. "Oh heavens! I have to go to class! Bye Evellyn!" She began to run backwards and waved good bye to Evellyn. Evellyn waved shyly back and turned back to the office. "Lockna eha," she whispered to her-self, which translates to; here i go.

**Hi! u like? I am sorry it's a bit short. Aether is a mod in minecraft. If u want to know more about it look it um on the minecraft wiki, or watch some vids! tootles!**


	2. Chapter 2

Diamond High

Chapter 2: Schedule

Evellyn took a deep breathe and opened the door slowly. "Come in," a woman's voice sounded. She cautiously opened the door fully and stepped in. The room was had Oak and Spruce walls, with pictures and item frames, while the floor was light blue wool. Evellyn walked toward the polished jungle wood desk. A large meeting room chair spun around to present a woman in her early 30's, she had long raven black hair, tanned smooth skin with green eyes. She wore a leathery brown coat, a blue undershirt, and a pair of light brown pants.

"Welcome to Diamond High School," she said, smiling softly at Evellyn. "You are the Aethian exchange student yes?" "Thank you, and I am," Evellyn replied through her microphone. The principal nodded and rolled over to a iron cabinet. She went to one side of it and unlocked a wooden chest, she pulled out a glowing book. She rolled back over to the front ofthe desk and set the book in front of Evellyn. "Your schedule, locker, dorm room and- " she pulled something out of a drawer and signed her name on it. "-Your late pass," she handed the slip to Evellyn. "Thank you Principal Firestar," she dipped her head in respect and politely walked out.

Outside the office, Evellyn leaned against the wall and read her schedule;

1st; Mobs

2nd: Gym

3rd: Crafting

4th: Magic

5th: Lunch

6th: Potions

7th: Tools

8th: Geology

9th: Writing

10th: RedStone

_there will be 5-10 minute breaks in between Class._

Simple enough, after that was typical rules... Other than the "no flying", "no shapeshifting", "no use of special powers," rules.

Evellyn closed the schedule book shut she readjusted her backpack and trudged toward her locker. When she got there, she already finds her name on the sign above her locker. _wow, they were FAST. _she thought in admiration. She opened her locker and hooked up her backpack. Getting all her stuff she would need for Mobs (which was really just a few book and quills, inks, and schedule) she closed the iron door with her foot and walked down the narrow locker room hallway.

She walked up some creaky wooden stairs to the supposed mob class. _this is it. _she whispered. Head set secured, she quietly knocked on the wooden class room door. A woman opened the door, a look of confusion and concern on herfacd. She had round glasses, with chocolate brown hair tied in a braid, she looked in her early 40's. "Can i help you? I've never seen you around the school before." Her voice sounded tough like something hostile mob. Evellyn gulped amd handed her the note, her hand shaking. The teacher snatched it from her fingers and read it. Her gaze softened as she looked back at Evellyn. "Ah, new student, Welcome to Diamond High, I am ms. RY, teacher of Mobs. Do come in." beckoned the new student in and closed the door behind her.

The room quieted as Evellyn entered, Ms. Ry walked over to the black chalked board, which was decked with item frames and Mob heads. "Have a seat," she told Evellyn without looking at her. "Where Ms.?" Evellyn asked, for she saw no seats left. "In the back, beside Mr. Miner please. Evellym dipped her head and walked down the aisle. All eyes followed her, and she even heard low and quiet gasps as Students spotted her tiny pair of wings. She sat down and Ms. Ry proceeded with the lesson.

"Be extremely cautious about squids, they are. Stupid and odd looking..."Ms. Ry began. Evellyn turned to her left. A frown and light grey hair met her. A boy, around her age sat beside her. His hair was light grey and the fronts dipped low, a type of pop vampire. His eyes were hidden. He war a black long sleeve shirt, black tennis shoes, and torn up jeans.

"H-hi," Evellyn whispered to him. "Hmph," he responded and said nothing more. "I-i am new here, how long have u been here?" the boy finally turned toward to Evellyn. Only one eye was showing... It was Blood Red. "You have alot to learn Angelo," he said and turned back toward the teacher. Evellyn looked at him shocked, and finally faced the teacher as well. "What?" She thought quietly.


	3. Chapter 3

Diamond High

Chapter 3: Spreading Wings and Learning Things

An hour passed of Mob Education and the bell finally rang. People ckeared out of the class room. Ms. Ry said "have a rest of a good day at school, and to complete their essays on Squids and Their Stupidity. Evellyn secretly thought that was a big fan of a Minecraft surface world celebrity; Sky doesia Minecrafto. He was one of the big time explorers of Minecraft. Not to mention he loved gold or "butter" as surface folk call it, and HATED squids.

Evellyn looked at her schedule while walking through the stuffed hallways to her locker. Suddenly she ran into a bright pink mass of skin andMuscle. "I am sorry I-" she began, looking up, then stopped at the sight of Hearo. "Hey girly girl!" Hearo replied and locked her arm into Evellyn's. They proceeded walking. People were at their lockers, talking, getting their stuff, texting. "How's it going in classes? Did you get your schedule?" With her free hand Evellyn handed Hearo the glowing book. Hearo stoped walking amd unhooked her arm from her's. A wide grin spread across her face and she looked up. "We both have gym!" she squealed and hugged Evellyn. Evellyn, stunned by this quick evolution of friendship, slowly and awkwardly began to hug her back.

After that, they both went to their lockers to grab their gym clothes. Hearo was already in the girls locker room, changed and ready when Evellyn arrived. Evellyn changed into a pair of shorts, white sneakers and a blank light blue T-Shirt (a hole was cut in the back for the wings). Her hair was in a ponytail, her translator sat upon her head, yet it was a diffrrent one; thinner and more wirery. Her small pair of "my little pony" wings fluttered in excitement. "Ready for gym? Coach Ext is scary!" Hearo exclaimed, and motioned for Evellyn to follow. The bell rung, Hearo led her outside to an obstacle course.

A muscular man stood beside it with a clipboard. He had tanned skin and a baseball cap on, a red rain jacket and sweat pants. "Alright boys and girls, you all know the drill; hop, drop, run, abd i time you." He whipped out a stop watch. Then he Said something that shocked Evellyn; "All who have wings, you fly the sky course," he pointed upward. Evellyn's sharp vision could see hoops in the sky FLOATING.

Just then Coach Ext spotted Evellyn. "Well well, a new student, and one with wings too." All eyes laid on Evellyn and her wings. She gulped as she saw his eyes. His eyes were far from normal, and she realized he wasn't either. He had creamy white hair tied back in a pony tail, but he was a young man in early 20's. his skin was pale, but she could almost see it sizzle. But what gave her the chills were his eyes were red... Like a ghast. Evellyn immediatly knew that this Coach was a ghast that was turned into a human.

"Y-yes sir," she stammered. "Well then.. do the freaking course!" he yelled. He knew she couldnt fly with the size of her wings, and she and everyone else did too. As a ruler of the sky the ghast likes to take down others that fly. Poetic and true. This Ghast coach wanted to embarrass her and make her admit she cant fly. This made Evellyn mad, but she had a trick up her sleeve. "Ok," evellyn said in a challenging tone. The smirk on the young adult's face disappeared. "Hold this," Evellyn said to Hearo and carefully took off her headset and hand it to Hearo. When she passed the frowning coach she gave him a sneaky smile. He responded with glaring GHASTLY red daggers at her.

Evellyn stepped up to the sky obstacle course starting line. She closed her eyes and bent over a little. Suddenly more feathers sprouted on her wings. People gasped as the wings themselves grew. They grew into a full set of angel wings. She opened her eyes; they had a ring of gold around the iris-it was a beautiful. "Evellyn..." Hearo breathed in wonder. The coach looked mad at being outwitted. "Ready.." He grumbled. She crouched into a lunge position. "Set..." The wings spread out to full wing-span. "GO!" In a flurru of pearly white feathers, Evellyn took flight and flapped her wings powerfully. A few cheers could be heard from the ground. Coach Ext growled and began walking UP. He walked into the sky, though he had no wings, and then began to fly.

Evellyn breathed in and out, in and out, to match her wing beats. She folded her wings went through hoops and she dodged the arrows. Suddenly she felt a presence. She looked to her left to see Coach Ext flying along side her. It didnt suprise her at all. She only flew faster. Her hawk-like vision spotted the blue flag below- which indicated the ending line. She folded her wings and did a dive bomb. people gasped inhorror. But at the very last moment she opened her wings once more and did a running land. People cheered and ran toward her. "Wow that was so beautiful!" "Man! U got guts!" "I didnt know Aethians could do that!" "That was amazing!" Hearo walked up and gave Evellyn her head-set. "Thank you all so much!" she said through her microphone. "I suppose that was rookie's luck," Ext grumbled from behind, landing. "Next!" He shouted then looked at his clipboard. "Sky Miner!" Everyone silenced and shrunk away from a familiar figure. He smirked with hands in pockets. On his back were a sleek black pair of raven wings. Evellyn's mouth dropped; He was a Raveno.

* * *

He strode confidently past Evellyn and the huddled crowd. _A Raveno... How? _the question echoed in her mind. "Ready," Ext started. Sky lunged forward. "Set.." He spread his black feathered wings. "...GO!" He was like a super man with wings. He hardly flapped, yet he soared like a bullet. Everyone blinked as he thudded to the ground, the sleek black wings folding. He stood up and quietly walked passed the nervous crowd.

"That's Sky Miner," Hearo whispered to Evellyn. "He's your typical, scary, vampire. "Ravenos cant be vampires. They are immune to their bite." Evellyn whispered back. People were now being called up to the regular obstacle course. Hearo looked at ger with a suprised look. "You-you know what he is? How?" She asked, her face read fear. "They're like us," Evellyn replied, flapping her wings to make her point. "Except, they are what we call "on the other side of the clouds". "Oh." There was a silence between them.

Evellyn spoke first; "Hearo, are you ... Different.. as well?" this earned an interesting reaction. "Well-I-uh-," Hearo fumbled sheepishly. "It's ok, you can tell me," Evellyn said soothingly. "Well.. I am kind of part ocelot," he mumbled. Boy was this a day dor suprises!


End file.
